1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an autostereoscopic multi-view image display apparatus, and more particularly, to an autostereoscopic multi-view image display apparatus which provides lights having different directions to an image panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, three-dimensional (3D) display apparatuses, for example, televisions, capable of displaying a 3D image have been developed. The 3D display apparatuses may be divided into glasses type systems and glasses-free type systems according to whether or not glasses for viewing a 3D image are used.
A shutter glasses display apparatus is an example of the glasses type system which allows a user to experience a 3D effect by alternately outputting a left-eye image and a right-eye image, and simultaneously alternately opening and closing left and right shutter glasses of 3D glasses worn by the user in correspondence with the alternate output of the left-eye and right-eye images.
An autostereoscopic system is an example of the glasses-free type system. The autostereoscopic 3D display apparatus may allow the user to experience a 3D effect by projecting lights corresponding to images of different viewpoints to a left eye and a right eye of a viewer using parallax barrier technology or a lenticular lens while displaying spatially shifted multi-view images.
However, in order to improve image quality in the autostereoscopic 3D display apparatuses of the related art, the narrow viewing zone is formed which may result in reduced guidance of the viewer.
On the other hand, in some of the 3D display apparatuses of the related art, the viewing zone is increased to improve the guidance of the viewer. However, the increased viewing zone of the related art 3D display apparatuses may result in the reduced image quality.
Therefore, the related art cannot achieve simultaneous improvement in the image quality and the guidance of the viewer.